When Nature Calls
by Eric3D2B
Summary: What happens when Kagome follows Inu-Yasha one day and doesn't see Kikyo?


This is a fun little fic that has plagued my mind. I also need a rest from typing for The Bargain of a Lifetime.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and co.  
  
When Nature Calls  
  
Inu-Yasha left saying, "I have to do something." But Kagome wondered what if that something has to do with Kikyo, so she followed him. As she was going the way Inu-Yasha left she saw him look around frantically before squatting behind a very big tree, that hid him from Kagome's view. She was very curious now, what was he waiting for when a noise went into the air? After hearing the noise, she suddenly realized that Kikyo wasn't anywhere in the area, for she would have just run away. She was even more curious then ever to get to the bottom of why the hanyou made that noise. She discovered that wasn't the best idea...  
  
As she walked up, a putrid odor started to fill the air, she was right, he had just farted. The smell instantly went all around her, making her wish she had never followed him. After hearing some grunting, she looked from behind the tree to see Inu-Yasha in a trance. As she continued to look around, she heard the one noise that would almost instantly make her throw up, a really loud and wet fart. She was now starting to run away as though this farting was a ritual, but she remembered something that made her feel as though she was about to laugh. Noticing that there was a lake nearby, she really didn't care what she would smell like after the ordeal, so she crept more and more around the tree.  
  
As she looked around to study why he was like that, she noticed that Inu-Yasha's eyes had a very blank expression in them. As she studied him closer, she noticed his pants were down and he was taking a dump. Taking one look at the crap that was piling up underneath him, she was mortified. This was something that was very, very private, and now she knew it. Inu-Yasha, being half dog demon, had the pooping habits of a dog. As she turned away to run, she noticed that there wasn't anymore sound coming from where Inu-Yasha was, she was now scared. This would be very embarrassing for both of them if he knew that she had watched him take a dump.  
  
She started running as fast as she could, but Inu-Yasha heard her as he finally came out of his trance. Inu-Yasha disgusted beyond belief, "Did she just watch me take a shit?" He then thought, now really embarrassed as well as disgusted, he WAS going to get her back for that. Thinking to himself, why in the hell did she have the urge to follow him? He wasn't going to Kikyo or anything. Then it hit him, she did think he was going to see Kikyo. He realized it hurt her enough that she saw them together. But come on! He wasn't obsessed with her!  
  
He then hurried the way that she left to try to talk to her about it. He was now furious to think that she not only thought he was going to Kikyo but also she watched him take a shit, he was going to get even. He caught her before she made it back to the group. "Why did you follow me wench!" Inu-Yasha yelled at Kagome, he then realized that she might sit him for it, but she didn't. He noticed that she looked really guilty, Kagome then said, "I thought you went to go with Kikyo..." she was not able to put an innocent look into her face, no matter how hard she tried. Inu-Yasha, still pissed yelled, "I like her but I don't want to go to hell with her! I wouldn't go to hell with anyone!" Kagome was now turning her back to him. She didn't want to look into his face. Inu-Yasha annoyed grabbed her by the arm and turned her around, "Don't you have any manners! I ask for some privacy and you follow me!" He then noticed the tears welling up in her eyes; he turned and jumped away so he wouldn't have the urge to comfort her.  
  
She was always being upset by Inu-Yasha, but to her dismay, he didn't comfort her this time. She then started to beak out crying, she felt miserable. So she walked in the direction opposite to where Inu-Yasha and her friends were to do some crying to herself. As she was crying her eyes out, she decided that when she finished crying, that she would dry up her eyes, wait a few minutes for her eyes to stop swelling, and go back to her friends. Inu-Yasha was now sulking in a tree branch, he had really wanted to say sorry, but she truly was the cause of the problem, not him. He knew that Kagome felt so guilt that she didn't sit him, but that was inexcusable. He decided that maybe she had thought enough of her actions and maybe she wouldn't try that again. So he left to find her.  
  
She had just finished crying and the swelling in her eyes had just gone down, and she was making herself more presentable. Inu-Yasha had just finished finding her when he noticed the state she was in, she had really cried, he felt really miserable at what just happened. He started walking up to her and called "Kagome..." She immediately turned around, pointing away from Inu-Yasha like she was ashamed. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, I... just... didn't know how to react. Nobody had seen me do that before." Kagome no realizing that he was now blaming himself for what she had did, started to apologize, "Don't feel sorry, I was the one that looked, I didn't know why you did that every couple of days, I was really curious at where you went."  
  
They then finished their apologies and went back to the group from different ways. 


End file.
